Katie learns something new
by Mynameisnancy - deceased
Summary: Definitely not for the faint hearted. A bit twisted, a bit weird. Content not for minors. You have been warned! One shot only


**A/N**

**So...This isn't anything other than pure fantasy. It may not suit everyone, and it will certainly horrify others. Just prose from a very twisted part of my imagination. If you are easily offended or are handling machinery or moving vehicles, you should probably stop now, click on the red x button and find something fluffier to read. Still here? OK, you have been warned!**

Emily

Jesus, does she ever stop? I mean, its one am and the latest Neanderthal football player she has in the bed next to us is really getting into his stride. I know mum and dad have taken James to my grandmothers for the weekend, but I didn't expect to have to listen to my sister fucking the small amount of brains her 'boyfriend' has out right next to me, did I? Well, OK, at the moment, the shagging has progressed to more 'exotic' areas.

"Suck it baby, that's it, use your tongue, Oh, that's it, just like that...keep going and I'll definitely come in your mouth"

Great. Just what I want to hear. After another boring night standing around, watching Katie size up which specimen she was going to take home tonight. I don't even like guys, smelly, hairy and usually half witted. What's to like? And now I have the totally unwanted image of my sister sucking a guy off. At least she had the decency to keep the quilt over her head. The noises were more than enough to draw the grisly picture, believe me.

The bed next to me squeaked louder as the bobbing head of my sister worked even harder to get her 'reward' of a mouthful of wallpaper paste. Yuk. The only time I had ever held a cock was at my 14th birthday party, when Katie decided I had been a virgin long enough, and cornered me in the bathroom, holding the hand of some acne covered loser.

"Emily, JJ... JJ, Emily" she had said, laughing at her own joke. "Emily has never touched a cock , and you're defo a fucking virgin too. Why don't you get together and make each other feel alright? Yeah, right. I'm sure JJ, judging by his hopeful look, was hoping to feel very very alright, but what did I get out of the deal. Tennis elbow and a stained dress? I don't know how many times I had told her, but she never seemed to join up the dots. Emily Fitch plus boy equals misery. Weren't the posters on my wall some sort of clue. Debbie Harry, Rhianna, Katie Melua, Lily Allen... I like **GIRLS** for fucks sake. Just because I have never actually _touched_ a girl that way doesn't mean I don't spend most of my waking hours (and quite a few sleeping ones) dreaming about doing just that. Yes, I'm a virgin, in both senses, but I have ambitions.

The little tableau next to me was reaching it's climax, as it were, judging by the disgusting wet sounds and the deep male moans of "Oh fuck, I'm coming Katie, swallow it all baby"

Why the hell she couldn't have taken this next door I don't know. Its almost as if she enjoys rubbing my nose in it. Fucking a guy you met 3 hours ago is par for the course for Katie, but fucking him less than two feet from your twin sister is just cruel, no?

I'd suffered in silence through their protracted foreplay, my sisters over the top moans as he finally penetrated her and the frantic squeaks as he tried his best to ram her through the mattress and floorboards, into the lounge ceiling. And now this theatrical finale. My sister likes to boast that she is the cock sucker of the century. Well, I finally understand what she means now. Not very attractive to your 15 year old twin sister who was trying to get some sleep.

At last the moans and frankly disgusting swallowing sounds quieten and the latest notch on Katie's riddled bedpost slips out of bed, dresses quickly and clumps downstairs, slamming the front door on his way out. Classy. She jumps from the bed too, and I hear the sounds of spitting and teeth cleaning coming from our en suite. The she jumps back into bed and turns on her side.

I finally take my head out from under the quilt and glare at my twin.

"Jesus Katie" I say, trying to look as fierce as is possible while sitting up in bed with my blue and white Iggle Piggle pyjamas on "Have you heard, we actually have a living room downstairs. Why couldn't you have sucked off Josh there, where at least I wouldn't have had to listen to the soundtrack?"

Katie looked at me with genuine surprise on her face. Her lipstick was smeared, and her hair looked as if her recent conquest had used it for handles when she was working on him. Bed hair isn't even in it...

"What's the problem Em?" she grinned,"Jealous? I'm sure he could have got it up for you if you gave him 10 minutes. He was quite a stud actually" she smirked at whatever God awful memory that sentence dredged up in her mucky mind.

"How many times Katie?" I hissed, trying to maintain my anger in the face of her indifference "I DON'T LIKE COCK!"

"You've never tried it"` she smirked "How can you know?"

"Watching you try out for blow job queen of the Western world has probably put me off for life, even if I wasn't **GAY**, _bitch_" I almost shouted the last word

I saw her eyes widen as I finally spoke the words we had both been dreading

"You're not gay, just stupid" she said in a voice low with anger "We've had this conversation Emily. End of"

I fell back on my back and blew out a loud sigh. What was the point?

I tried again "Katie. Look at my wall. See any fit blokes up there?"

She scanned my wall and seemed to actually see it for the first time

"You can't be gay..." she started

"I _AM_, Kate, get used to it. I like girls, I want to make love to girls, I like tits and fanny, OK?"

I looked sideways and saw her take a deep breath. I prepared myself for another epic Katie Fitch blast of anger. But she surprised me by sitting up in bed and facing me with her legs over the edge of the mattress.

"How do you know" she breathed "I mean, you've never...with a girl"

"I just do, OK" I stared at her sitting there, she was naked, and I honestly couldn't stop my eyes fixating on her tits. Bitch, they were always bigger than mine. I licked my lips unconsciously and saw stunned understanding make her eyes widen even more

"I'm your sister, freak" she yelled "Stop perving on my fucking tits!"

"Can't help it Katie" I smiled "Its biological. Naked tits, whoever they belong to, are my new favourite fascination"

I saw the shock on her face when I said that, and she pulled up the edge of the quilt, covering them up

"Spoilsport" I laughed, and for the first time in my entire life, saw I had Katie on the run. I couldn't resist.

I licked my lips suggestively, and raised an eyebrow

"Sure I can't finish what Josh started Katie" I said slowly. I know for a fact that she hadn't got off. We'd been sharing this bedroom for our entire lives, and one other endurance test Katie had put me through since our puberty began was hearing her masturbate every Wednesday and Sunday night. It was a ritual with her, so I knew all too well what she sounded like when she came. Not that I had been deliberately listening of course. That would be creepy.

"Fuck _off_, loser" she said, but her voice had a tremble which it had never had before.

"Sure about that Katie?" I said, sitting up and swinging my legs to the side, facing her. I started to undo the buttons of my pyjamas slowly and saw her swallow thickly, her eyes watching my fingers do their thing.

"Stop it Emily" she said quietly "Stop right there... It's... unnatural"

"What, sex, or my body?" I said, enjoying her discomfort far too much.

"Both"` she whispered.

I opened my top and slipped it off my shoulders. I could feel my nipples harden in the cool air of the bedroom and her eyes watched it happen as if she was hypnotised.

I slid my hands over my boobs, cupping them and thumbing my nipples. I had no idea what I was really doing, my self exploration having been confined to shower heads up till now. Katie was breathing hard now and her eyes were still fixed to what my hands were doing

"Come on Katie" I said "Its just sex. I thought you loved sex"

I stood up slowly and unbuttoned my pyjama bottoms, letting them pool around my feet. Her eyes moved from my tits to the place between my legs that was throbbing enough to warm my entire body. Suddenly this wasn't a game any more. I fucking needed to get off myself. And she was going to help me.

The two feet from my bed to hers took a second to cross. Now her face was level with my tits. She took a deep shuddering breath in and out, which I felt as warm air on my nipples, which immediately sent a flash message to my cunt. I felt the flood of wetness straight away and the game was now very definitely much more than a tease now.

"You're crazy" she breathed, but her head seemed to lean forward of its own accord, and I felt for the first time a mouth on my nipples. It was exquisite and I moaned out loud, for the first time in my sisters presence. Not for the last time as it turned out.

Her mouth left me after a few seconds, and the dark eyes that mirrored my own looked up at me burning into mine

"Jesus Emily" she whispered "What the hell are we _doing_?"

"Having sex with someone we both love" I said simply and pushed her back onto the bed. All those fanny books in my secret box would be needed tonight, I thought as I parted her thighs and dipped my head between them. As soon as my lips touched her wetness, her head fell back and she moaned, this time not a fake one for the boyfriend...Her fingers grabbed handfuls of bed covers and she arched up to meet my hungry mouth.

Half an hour later, we laid side by side on her bed, naked and sweaty. We had both come several times. My scalp still ached from her clutching fingers. I saw my own excitement still wet on her lips. Lips that had learned astonishingly quickly for someone so determinedly straight. I made a a mental note to ask her more about her 100% hetero experiences.

She turned her head towards mine and a small, sly smile crept over her face.

"Does this mean I'm a fucking lezzer too now" she scowled at me.

I giggled at her expression.

"Only in this room, and only with me" I said.

She blinked her big brown eyes and smiled back at me

"Go girls huh?" she said

"Yeah, go girls" I whispered. "Err... Katie?"

"What"` she asked, raising an eyebrow

I trailed my fingernails along her side and back between her open thighs, where they had spent a very enjoyable half hour. She was still very warm and wet there.

"Again?" I said, raising my own eyebrow

"Fucking hell Emily" she said reaching between my legs and sliding a finger slickly inside "What kind of monster have I woken up here?"

I grinned at her as her mouth closed over my nipple, biting down... Fuck the boys, I thought. This is much more fun.

Its a twin thing, you know?

**A/N**

**Dirty, corrupt and possibly perverted? I know! But fun to write. Negative feedback will be ignored, ha ha**


End file.
